


My Love Has Come Along

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [5]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Prompt: The words "At Last" (from the song).





	My Love Has Come Along

In all of the times they’d slept together, this had never happened before. Ever.

“Darling,” Mark said quietly, the radio playing soothing standards in an attempt to set the mood, “I’m so sor—Oh. _Oh_.”

Bridget had started nibbling at his lower lip, pressing herself into him, her hands diligently at work.

“How’s that?” she purred.

“Darling,” he said again, voice more disconnected, then groaned, “ _Fuck_ yes.”

His body concurred, pressing back into her, harder and harder.

It seemed he’d finally found his groove; it was most unfortunate timing that Etta James should just then belt out “At Last”.


End file.
